


Tiredness kills, but only a little

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is having trouble staying awake in class, Rachel helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiredness kills, but only a little

Quinn had been fighting to stay awake for most of the day. A bad night's sleep had left her exhausted and, when she'd heard they were going to be watching a video during their History lesson, allowing her brain a small period of respite, she couldn't have been happier. Or so she thought.

She sat slumped at her desk, head resting in one hand, fighting off sleep. Although she wanted nothing more than to give in and close her eyes, she really didn't want to run the risk of doing something embarrassing along the lines of snoring or drooling in front of her classmates.

She was concentrating so hard on not falling asleep that at first she missed the slight tickling sensation on her lower thigh. It was only when the sensation became less of a tickle and more the feel of blunt nails scraping along her leg that she suddenly straightened and levelled the girl sitting next to her with a menacing glare.

Her glare was met with dark brown eyes that seemed to be challenging her. Rachel raised her eyebrows as her fingers raked further up Quinn's legs, stopping just below the hem of Quinn's skirt.

"What are you  _doing_ ," Quinn hissed, roughly pushing Rachel's hand away from her.

"You looked as if you were about to succumb to sleep, Quinn. I was merely attempting to stimulate you enough to keep you awake."

"Well,  _don_ _'_ _t_." Quinn turned back to the front of the classroom, assuming Rachel got the message. She failed to notice the smirk tugging at the edges of Rachel's lips.

Five minutes later and Quinn was almost nodding off again. The film was narrated by an old, balding professor who had the most monotonous tone of voice Quinn had ever heard. It was almost like a lullaby, the drone floating over her head and sinking her brain further towards sleep with every syllable. Quinn's eyes were drooping shut and her head was lolling forward.

Rachel's fingers were indecently high on her leg by the time Quinn realised what was happening. She shuddered despite herself, feeling warmth flood her body. It may have taken her a second longer than it should have to push Rachel's hand away this time.

"I said quit it," Quinn whispered, but with perhaps less conviction to her tone than previously.

Rachel seemed to latch on to Quinn's less than enthusiastic dismissal of her wandering fingers. "You know, Quinn," she said, bringing her hand back to Quinn's leg and resting it lightly, just above her knee. "If your legs had spread any wider for me, you'd have been doing the splits."

Quinn looked quickly at Rachel and then down to her own lap. It was true. Her legs seemed to have spread under the table at the touch of Rachel's hand with absolutely no conscious input at all.

"If I didn't know better," Rachel continued, her eyes locking with Quinn's as she began to trail her hand up higher once more. "I'd say you wanted this. Wanted me to touch you."

Quinn let out a shaky breath as Rachel's fingers reached the apex of her thighs, tracing along the edge of her panties. She could feel her wetness growing and an ache settling inside of her. Her hips twitched in her seat once, then again as Rachel swiftly removed her hand and turned her attention back to the film.

"Rachel!" Quinn's voice was sharp and Rachel immediately looked back at her, raising her eyebrows in question. "Please."

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean, Quinn. 'Please' what?"

"Touch me."

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel's eyebrows rose higher, and her voice, while still quiet enough to be unheard by those around them, sounded scandalised. "I am really quite shocked. We're in school. We're in a _classroom_ , surrounded by our  _peers_ , and you're asking me to touch you in an entirely inappropriate manner."

"Bu—but I—you were just—Rachel  _please_." Quinn looked quite pathetic, pouting as she looked imploringly at Rachel.

Rachel leaned closer to Quinn, their shoulders brushing as she moved her hand back to rest on Quinn's thigh. Quinn let out a breath at the contact, covering Rachel's hand with her own and trying to inch it further up her leg.

"You're going to have to be quiet, Quinn. Do you think you can manage that?"

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, letting out a sigh of relief when Rachel's fingers trailed closer to her centre. "One sound and I'll stop," Rachel warned. Quinn nodded again, then her eyes went wide and she shuddered in her seat as Rachel traced a line down her folds through the material of her panties.

"Oh my, Quinn, you must really need this, you're soaking through your panties. There must be a little bit of an exhibitionist streak hidden under those layers of repression."

Quinn bit down harder on her lip, stifling a whimper as Rachel's fingers continued to tease her. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table as her hips bucked forwards as surreptitiously as she could manage, trying to increase the stimulation.

"Where do you want me, Quinn? Do you want me inside? Do you want me to fuck you?"

Quinn nodded her head frantically up and down, mentally urging Rachel to just hurry up and get on with it. Rachel took the hint, slipping her fingers underneath the waistband of Quinn's panties and Quinn heard Rachel stifle a groan of her own as they met with the slick heat below.

"Are you ready for my fingers, Quinn? Ready for me to make you come?"

Quinn slouched further down in her chair, spreading her legs wider in anticipation of Rachel's fingers entering her.

"Eager, aren't we?" Rachel said, smirking. Her fingers circled Quinn's entrance teasingly before dipping slightly inside. Quinn let loose a ragged breath at the slight penetration then, when Rachel withdrew and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking Quinn's essence from them, she lost all control. Another flood of wetness drenched her panties at the groan Rachel failed to contain, she grabbed hold of Rachel's hand, dragging it forcefully back down beneath the table and holding it against her swollen folds.

Rachel gave a low chuckle at Quinn's desperation, but gave in to her silent plea for the teasing to stop. She dragged two fingers over Quinn's centre, coating them in her wetness then, with one final warning for Quinn to stay quiet, pushed them roughly inside.

Quinn jerked in her seat, hands tightening their grip on the edge of her desk as Rachel moved inside of her, fingers swirling and scissoring, searching out the spot that would surely make it impossible for her to stay silent. She moved even further down in her seat, legs parting as wide as they could go, giving Rachel more room to work, easier access to allow her thrusts to go harder and deeper.

Quinn's chest was heaving, her breath leaving her body in ragged pants as she strived to push her hips up to meet each of Rachel's strokes without giving away what they were doing. She was so close, Rachel's fingers were curling inside of her, her palm massaging her clit. She was going to come, she was going to come  _hard_  and God, she hoped she could stay quiet.

Rachel leaned in to her again, teeth tugging quickly on her earlobe before whispering a harsh, "Come,  _now_ ," in her ear.

Quinn tightened around Rachel's fingers and her body trembled in her seat. She quickly brought a hand up to her mouth, biting down on her finger as her orgasm rushed through her. She was quiet, no one heard, it was okay, except...

"Again," Rachel commanded, slamming her fingers harder than ever into Quinn and using her thumb to massage tight circles around her clit. Quinn tried to squirm away, but Rachel wouldn't let her, and soon, she was thrown into a second orgasm, her release flooding Rachel's hand and a rather loud squeak escaping from around the hand covering her mouth.

At the noise from the back of the classroom, the teacher looked up. "Yes, Miss Fabray, is there a problem?"

Quinn shook her head frantically, blushing a deep red as she mumbled a no. Once the teacher looked away again, Rachel smirked and drew her fingers from where they had still been sheathed inside of Quinn. She gave Quinn a smouldering look while cleaning them off with her tongue and Quinn, despite having just had two amazing orgasms, shivered as her arousal spiked once more.

"You are  _so_  going to pay for that, Rachel," she said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Rachel replied, before glancing at her watch. "There's still another twenty minutes of class, do you think that's adequate time for you to extract your revenge?"

Quinn smirked, shifted her chair closer to Rachel's and said, "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"


End file.
